


Dating A Bookworm:How To

by RainingTragedy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little angst, My First Work in This Fandom, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots along the lines of Hide and Kaneki living happily together like they deserve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Ratings may change according to the chapter, see chapters for details. Tags will also be added.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time posting here, so I hope you enjoy, even though I'm still a little rusty.  
> Characters DO NOT belong to me~  
> Kaneki is human, in this chapter

**When Your Bookworm Is Sick**

 

Hide sighed and held out the silver spoon filled with a strange smelling liquid "C'mon 'Neki, you have to eat if you want to get better!" he sighed, as Kaneki pulled the covers over his head in denial. "Ka-ne-ki~ Please? For me? The sooner your better, the sooner we can go on that bookstore date you have been waiting for!" Hide was met with silence. Hide set down the bowl of "soup" he made on the bedside table. He sat down on their shared bed , and placed a hand on his boyfriend's back, softly rubbing it. 

"Kaneki, babe, you know I hate it when your sick, so can you please get better for me? Please?" Hide whispered, only loud enough for Kaneki to hear. He smiled when he felt a slight movement, and then Kaneki turned onto the side, facing Hide. He winced when the bedside light made contact with his cloudy eyes. Hide noticed this and moved to shout off the lamp, only the light from the hallway was lighting up the now dark room companied by a comfortable silence. Hide moved his hand up to stroke that pale face, "You alright? Do you need anything?". Kaneki smiled at this, it was always like Hide to be so caring, so selfless. Well, right when his boyfriend heard he was sick, he took off of work and headed straight for Kaneki's apartment. It made Kaneki so happy to know that there was someone out there who actually loved him, and cherished him, like he was a precious jewel. Only Hide was there when he needed him, however, Kaneki would never say this out loud. He didn't need to. Hide knew already.

"Wa-ter, please?" he asked, voice horse. Hide smiled, as if it could grow bigger. "Okay, I'll be back-" he walked back into the hallway, after poking his head out one more time "And stay where you are, _i'm_ taking care of _you_." and then left. Kaneki smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have someone like Hide in his life. 

Hide came back seconds later, holding a glass of water for Kaneki. He stopped next to the bed, "Well babe, you're going to have to sit up, I don't want you to choke." Kaneki complied, slowly lifting himself up against the headboard. He felt dizzy, as well a nauseous. As if something snapped, he immediately stood up pushing Hide as gently as he could out of the way, heading for the bathroom. "Woah, Kaneki! You shouldn't be-" His sentence stopped when he watched his boyfriend's petite form disappear into the bathroom, along with Kaneki's pathetic sounds of vomiting after he heard the toilet seat flip up.

Hide sighed, and made his way towards Kaneki, who pretty much threw up anything he managed to eat in the past 24 hours. He now hung his head in the toilet, panting lowly. He felt Hide's hand on the back of hide neck, slowly rubbing comforting circles. "Damn, Kaneki, you're burning up! You should have told me!" For once, Hide sounded just a tad bit angry. Which surprised Kaneki. "Sor-ry I-" Hide cut him off "Don't you dare say you're sorry! Just tell me next time your feeling bad alright?"

"I just didn't want to bother you!" Kaneki cut in, "I didn't want you to miss work and-"

"You should shut up now" Hide finished. Kaneki, went silent. Hide smoke up again, "Listen Kaneki, I love you, and I sure as hell know that you love me back. We're together know, I believe I have the right to take care of you like this! I know that you would if I were sick. So, Kaneki, please let me take care of you, I want you better.-" He kissed Kaneki's cheek softly, "I want to come over and see you on your couch reading books again.-" Another kiss "-And you still owe me for a movie night." Kaneki gave a slight smile, the churning in his stomach was quelled for now. Hide got up, bringing Kaneki's with him much to the sick teens dismay. "Well, I think I should give you medicine now, I don't want you losing anymore weight ,Kaneki. You're as light as a feather!"

Kaneki blushed a furious shade of red. Hide set him down onto the bed, he then ran back into the bathroom to get the medicine. Kaneki laid back down in his previous spot. Hide re-entered the bedroom moments later, holding a cap full of the deadly red syrup. Hide even grimaced at the smell of it. "So, you take this and it will get rid of most of your symptoms-" he looked closely at the box in his other hand, "-it will also help you sleep, which is good, I know you haven't slept in a long time Kaneki." He handed the cup over to Kaneki, who drank it immediately. Hide put the medicine away and ssat back down on the bed, to a -now drowsy- Kaneki. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes, stroking his cheek.

"I'm staying here tonight, I want to make sure you get better.-" Kaneki was going to interrupt but decided against it. "I also heard that a storm may me rolling in, I don't want you getting scared Kaneki!" Hide chuckled, and Kaneki blushed, yawning after. He felt a soft pair of lips on his,

"Sleep well 'Neki!" 

 


	2. When your bookworm is scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! Im so happy that you guys are enjoying it! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Sorry if it's short, I only have limited time to write this right now before I'm off to be busy again! Also, Kaneki is human~

**When your bookworm is scared**

 

"It's alright Kaneki, I'm here." Hide whispered. holding his petite boyfriend securely in his arms. Kanji's head buried deep into Hide's chest to block out the sobs that were threatening to escape. He had the nightmare again, to relive the death of his mother was never something he wanted to think about, let alone talk about. Yet, the nightmares never seemed to go away. Thankfully, Hide was there this time, to comfort and console him like he always did. Lost in his thoughts, his sobs died down into low whimpers, but that didn't stop Hide from practically crushing him in his arms.

Usually Hide would ask Kaneki what it was about, or if he wanted to talk about it. He knew, however, that now wasn't the moment. He looked over to the digital clock on the bedside table, which read 5:40am. He sighed, pushing Kaneki gently off his chest. "Everything's okay, how about some coffee?" he asked gently. Kaneki looked up at him, not much for words after his little "episodes" he just nodded in reply, to which Hide smiled. "Good, oh! Then we could watch that anime I heard about! I heard it was really good! And-" Hide left the room rambling on and on. It made Kaneki smile a bit.

Deciding that he wasn't going to try and lay back down, he got out of bed, slipping on a warmer shirt and bringing his blanket with him. He quickly stepped into the small living room, which was connected to the kitchen, observing Hide while he drummed his fingers on the counter top. Only for him to turn around and jump.

"I swear 'Neki! You don't even have footsteps!" Hide smiled. He leaned over the counter and kissed Kaneki on the cheek. "Coffee will be done soon, but I gotta' warn you, I'm not as good as making coffee as you!" He chuckled, turning back around. "Go sit on the couch, we both don't have work today! And I plan to cuddle you all day!" 

This made Kaneki blush, but he complied anyway. Hide always knew how to make him blush. He shook the thought away, and instead put his focus on hid book that he left on his coffee table. It was about a couple who lives happily in the city, until the male passes away with a deadly disease and the girl is left alone with a child. She became so lonely, that the only way out she saw was to take her own life. Thankfully, Kaneki never finished this tragedy of a book, he didn't want to. What if something happened to Hide? To all his friends? What if Kaneki was left alone? The thoughts brought tears into his eyes, he knew, deep down however, that Hide would never let that happen. Possibilities are endless.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't noting Hide call him over for coffee. 

"Kaneki? You alright babe?" Hide sat down next to Kaneki taking his below freezing hand in his. Trying to warm it, Hide knew something was wrong, something was on his Kaneki's mind, and he wanted to know.

"You can tell me you know?" He whispered, he knew that Kaneki could be sensitive about these subjects, and knew better than to take a hasty approach on his boyfriend.

Kaneki looked up at Hide with watery eyes, "Im s-scared. T-that you will leave me, like everyone e-else." He stated, coldly. Refusing to let more tears fall then they already had. He tightend his hold on his blanket from earlier, looking down to the interesting floor, starting to count all cracks that someday, would need repair. He felt a warm had be placed upon his cheek.

"What brought this on?" Hide asked, receiving no answer. Hide sighed "You really think I would leave you? Your wrong." He gently started pulling the broken teen closer. "No-I could never leave you, I can't live without you, and I know your the same with me." He felt Kaneki calm down "And I know-If I'm lost, I'll always find my way back to you, even if i'm miles away." He pushed Keneki off his chest, kissing him on the lips and nuzzling their noses together

"I Promise"

Kaneki looked shocked, yet relived. He rarely saw Hide so serious, still, he believed every word he said. There was no need to be scared in the first place, Hide, would always- _always_ be there.

Hide chuckled at Kaneki's reaction, and stood up, "Well, hopefully the coffee isn't cold-" he ruffled Kaneki's head "I hope it's good as well." Kaneki watched Hide leave to retrieve the cups of coffee he made. He felt the corners of his lips lift up, just that little bit. He was home, he was with Hide, and everything would be alright.

Hide handed him the cup, seconds later, opening this computer that he brought over last night as well. "Wanna watch it with me? It's new and think you'll like it!"Hide grinned, Kaneki nodded slightly. Hide snaked his arm around his waist and cuddled him close.

And yes, the coffee may have been terrible, but he was in his boyfriends arms, warm and content. Like it will always be. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, auto-correct hates me :(
> 
> I was going to do~ When your bookworm is jealous for this chapter, but that thought came to me just now-when I was almost done writing this chapter. Well, maybe-if I remember, it will end up on on next chapter if thats what you guys want. Let me know! :)


	3. When Your Bookworm Says "I Love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing a chapter with Jealous!kaneki in it, but, this popped into my head. I hope you like this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!kaneki filled with as much fluff as I could put into it. Enjoy. (also, this may be a little short! High school started again and my stress and sleep deprivation are not helping me right now.....hope you guys understand!) Also, sorry for any spelling or grammar errors!

**When Your Bookworm Says "I Love You"**

 

It was a regular day for the two best friends as they sat on Hide's couch, when the first "I Love You" was heard, watching some cartoon or another that Hide picked for them. Kaneki, instead of having his eyes glued to a book, started drifting away into sleep while Hide had his eyes on the TV, somewhat oblivious to Kaneki's tiredness. Hide then felt like a bumpy pillow hit his shoulder, he looked over to his left shoulder and saw hide best friend on his way to dream land. Hide smiled, reaching for the remote to turn the volume down. In an attempt to move Kaneki in a more comfortable position, he watched as storm grey eyes opened slightly. Hide paused in his movements "Sorry, I tried to put yo-"

"Im comfortable right here." Kaneki sighed tiredly, Hide felt Kaneki nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Hide was surprised, but wrapped his arms around Kaneki nonetheless, sleepy Kaneki as a cute Kaneki after all. When is his boyfriend ever not cute?

Thinking now, the position was quite comfortable, closing's eyes, he joined Kaneki in his dreams. It may have been a faint whisper, not even, but it was there. Hide knew.

"I Love you..."

****

* * *

 

The next "I Love You" was when they were on their 3rd date (and yes Hide was counting) at their favorite café. They were at their usual little corner with their usual coffees and sandwiches. Hide realized that it was always like this, just the two of them, how could it be any different? It was always like this, and ever since they got together, things never changed. Hide smiled at the thought. Watching hid little bookworm across the table reading his new book, grey eyes focused intently on what he was reading. He then put down his book and locked eyes with Hide.

"Hide?"

The staring boy just smiled, reaching across the table to intertwine his hand with Kaneki's, squeezing it lightly. His eyes filled with love and care for his ravenette. 

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Hide, you always do."

"Well, I just did it again, I love you so much!" Kaneki blushed and looked away,

"Hide, that's corny..." Hide gasped, taking fake offense

"Ohh, c'mon 'Neki! You know I do!"

They fell into a comfortable silence, Kaneki looked out the café window, watching the snow fall peacefully. He still felt hid boyfriends hand on his, Hide's warmth seeping slowly into him. melting away the frost and coldness from his body. He then looked at Hide, still looking out the window, and in their little corner, in their little café where none paid mind to them, Kaneki returned the favor, 

"I love you too, you know?"

Hide smiled at him, squeezing his hand all the more tighter.

* * *

 

Hide knows that Kaneki isn't the type to shout out his feelings to the world. He also knew that instead of words, Kaneki, most of the time, used actions.

It were the times that Kaneki "discreetly" held his hand when walking. Sharing the warmth from him to scare away the cold, frost-bitten days. The cold nights when Kaneki snuggled up to him under the many covers, tucking his small head into the crook of Hide's neck like always. When it was movie night and they both ended snuggled up on the couch, waking up with stiff neck but happy smiles. Or the times when Kaneki comes unto hug Hide out of comfort, for the protection, and security, and the small kisses he sneaked afterwards, with the "I Love You" on his pale, soft lips. Hide loved all the "I Love You"'s, because they were from Kaneki, and he loved his Kaneki, so much, like always. Hide watched as his boyfriend slept cuddled against his chest now. Soft breaths coming out of pale lips, and pale hand clothing onto his night shirt. He ran his hand threw Kaneki's hair. "I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, I don;t have enough time at the moment to edit, but I will come around to it.
> 
>  
> 
> What topic do you guys want to see next? Tell me, I want to do what you guys love! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcome, feedback and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for any typos! My computer auto-corrects anything "Wrong" , this said, if you find any Kanji's in there, I mean Kaneki! This chapter will be revised soon, I'm still getting the feel of writing in this fandom!


End file.
